


If We Were Meant To Be

by deobunny



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobunny/pseuds/deobunny
Summary: When Yeonjun broke up with Soobin a week before their last high school year starts, the latter was devastated, desperately wanting a solid reason as to why he was so suddenly dumped. A tired, heartbroken Soobin approached Yeonjun on the first day of school only to be brutally shut down by the man he lost his many firsts to.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	If We Were Meant To Be

"F*cking get lost, f*g."

His breath hitched at the word that came out from the lips of person who he shared his first kiss. His view became blurred at how fast the tears were flooding his eyes and before they spilled, he turned away and ran, bumping into Beomgyu on his way out. The second year whipped his head so fast at Yeonjun, fists clenched tightly in anger before he ran after Soobin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi should i continue????


End file.
